bleachretributionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleach Retribution Wiki
' Welcome to Bleach Retribution's Wikia ' Our Plot The Start of a New Government There was a ruler known as today as the "Spirit King". Tis King had great power and responsibility for the sake of the Souls. The King created and rested his great responsibility onto a man named Kazumi. However, the King had separated the power. He placed the power of politics onto forty-six individuals. These individuals are known today as the "Chamber 46". Kazumi created an academy The other strong generals were known as "Captains of the Gotei 13"; Their mission as a military is to defend the realm they live in, keep order, and sustain balance onto the human world from whence they came from. They battled many corrupt souls known as a "Hollow". These creatures ate many Souls in the human world for decades and have been mismatched through some of histories creatures made infamous today in the modern era. One of the shingiami's early establishing creations was the Bount. A human soul modified to help out the cause of human world against the Hollow. The experiment went horrid and they broke free of the uncertainty of the Gotei 13's view on them. These Bounts were to be equivalent to the other special humans known today as the "Quincy". A small portent treaty was formed between the two. Which ended in disaster when the Quincy felt betrayed by the Shinigami and many many things did not work out. In the end the Quincy were almost wiped out by the Shinigami. Most humans who have came face to face with these beings began to awaken their spiritual powers at a very unnatural early state. These humans are known today as "Superhumans"; humans who has yet or has awaken their inner powers during their living era. El Rey en Las Sombras - 'The King in the Shadows' The Hollows began to get stronger. Their own forces began within the "White Desert". Weaker hollows began to fear entering the human world. So they ate one another in a shark frenzy. Blood was spilt in the "Forest of Menos", These Menos soon began to feast upon one another and a newly class was born! The Adjuchas! Unlike the most Hollows, these beasts could speak clearly and had advance thinking skills and began to even shift into a new class. Only very few became such a class. They named themselves Vasto Lordes. Being the top of the food chain, these creatures alone were as twice stronger than the average Captain the Gotei 13 had to offer. Though there was one being who would change all that. His name was Duke. He reached a very newly peak to the Hollow universe. He had the power to grant himself and others Shinigami-like abilities. He made a new military system and called it Las Noches. He divided the powers and such and left the strongest to be called Espada. This caused the Hollow species to obtain the new form of ripping their masks off. They called it Arrancar. Duke was maddening in ever possibility, he devoured a soul like none other. The soul's name was Shuei Setsuna. This young man was killed and seek his vengeance for Duke's mistake for killing his brother, mother, and father. The Espada gained a new member, it was Shuei. The Espada were at war with the Shinigami. Shuei was ranking himself up, killing one by one. Until he finally came up to battle Duke. He finally defeated the man and his armies. The young man then officially named this world Hueco Mundo. Ending the war, the Arrancar gave up with everything related to Las Noches. He proclaimed himself King of Hueco Mundo and drifted apart from the beings and left himself alone.... Overturn to Farewill Though finally as Shuei Setsuna ruled and he became the most powerful Hollow ever to exist. One being who is Shuei's brother was the shinigami Hisoka. Hisoka has somehow managed to combine his soul with a Hollow-like entity. Due to this, he betrays Soul Society and leaves them with the help of his older brother. They each contacted each other when Hisoka was searching for the leader of the Hueco Mundo world. As a last redeeming favor towards his younger sibling, he grants permission for the self proclaimed "Vizard" to be lifted by the Menos' Negacion. Hisoka was the first of his kind. The first Vizard. It is unclear what is to happen with the races. Shinigami began to loose control of their own powers and have come crossed many unique abilities. The question remains.... What shall one do at a time like this? War wages on between one another. Why? Because there are still souls out there who wish to be the strongest. For their own reasons. Everyone has theirs to fight.... What's your reason? This Wikia is Based on the Bleach RPG Bleach Retribution. Credits to the Bleach Wikia for common information on the Bleach Universe and to the BR staff for making and organizing this Wikia Latest activity Category:Browse